


And He Was Afraid

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Horcruxes, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus takes a moment to reflect before he attempts to destroy the Dark Lord's horcrux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Was Afraid

Regulus ran his hands through his shaggy black hair. He was in over his head and the panic was beginning to set in.

The whole reason he had joined the Death Eaters was to make his parents proud. He didn't believe in the whole blood purity thing, not really. He just wanted to give his Mum something to be proud of.

But the only thing Walburga Black talked about was Sirius. Even though she was always complaining, he was the only concern she had.

But now Regulus was up a creek without a paddle. He was too far in…and getting out wasn't an option.

He had seen things he didn't know were possible… 

He had seen what the Dark Lord was planning, and it horrified him.

And he was afraid. He was afraid of what was in store for his family. He was afraid of what was in store for the rest of the wizarding world. And he was afraid of what the Dark Lord would do when he found out what Regulus was about to do.

A crack sounded out letting him know that Kreacher had returned. It was time.


End file.
